


No Harm At All

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Neal's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> This was written to wish the very awesome [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/)**elrhiarhodan** a very happy birthday. Her epic prison fic has got me on edge and was probably a lot of hard work for her, so I figured 200 words of birthday boy Neal was a little something in return =).

Neal lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. It was 11:59 on March 20th. He wasn't sure why he was awake. He wasn't big on celebrating his birthday because he'd never really celebrated it. In WitSec, his birthday had been November 18th. When he'd found out his real name and birthday, the date had no special resonance. Most children had their birthday's importance imprinted onto their brains with the help of ice cream and cake and parties. He'd rejected November 18th at age 18 and never bothered with aggrandizing March 21st.

12:00.

It was a new day. His birthday.

Nothing changed.

His phone buzzed. A message from Peter. "Check the cabinet under the sink."

If that was what a birthday message looked like, Neal was glad he hadn't given the date much accordance.

He opened the cabinet under the sink. A stately wicker basket sat waiting, holding a bottle of Pinot Noir, alcoholic chocolates, and Mozzie's audio diary of his 7 day visit to the Louvre. The tag only had a large, inky pawprint.

Neal smiled his rare honest smile. No, March 21st wasn't a special day, but there was no harm in drinking a little Pinot, or in forgetting his self imposed abstinence from chocolate for a night. No harm at all.  



End file.
